


the sea and the moon

by biho



Category: Wannabe Challenge (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, as in . like. a fairytale book of his, written in biho's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biho/pseuds/biho
Summary: Once upon a time, the sea fell in love with the moon...
Relationships: Biho Kang/Main Character, Taehee Kim/Main Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	the sea and the moon

Once upon a time, the sea fell in love with the moon.

There’s something so gentle about her, he thinks, with the way her moonlight blankets him like a warm embrace. She’s always up there, looking down at him. The sea gets lonely at night, and she’s the only company that he’s provided with. Not when the stars shy away from him behind the clouds that pass by. They’re too far away, but the moon is just close. Not close, but enough to make him feel that her presence is there.

Mornings are not lonely. There’s birds and humans that pass by every now and then. Watching the clouds race across the blue heavens was a pleasing sight to watch. But no, the sea lays there and waits before night hits, just so he could see the moon again.

She never says anything, but she always gives her light. It spills like tiny tendrils across his body, like she’s leaving her trace on him and she’s writing love letters on his skin. She’s not, though, and these are just desperate thoughts made by the sea. That’s how much he longs for her, that he’s already written made up stories of them in his head.

One day, the sea decides to do something about his feelings. He’ll tell the moon how much he loves her. She might reply finally, maybe even return his feelings, but only time will tell.

The sea looks up at her one last final time, but he notices something. Her gaze longs for not the one below, but for the one above.

The sun.

Her gaze is at the sun. She longs for the sun the way he longs for her. And the sun longs for her back.

The sea is quiet. His lips are pursed, unable to come up with any words on how to deliver his feelings now. What does he say? What does he do? How must one move when an _I love you_ will be replied with an _I’m sorry?_

The moon never stops sharing her light with the sea, and the sea’s feelings never vanish for the moon, too.

Instead of telling her, the sea stays quiet. He dances his waves as gentle as her embrace. It’s a silent song dedicated to her, an unspoken love letter that will never be read.

They say, if you look outside, the sea’s waves still continue to dance for the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't get the symbolism yet, biho is the sea, mc is the moon, and taehee is the sun


End file.
